Conventionally, there has been known a brush motor having a temperature detection function, which includes a temperature sensor, e.g., a thermistor, for sensing the temperature near a brush of the motor. For example, JP11-299177A discloses a motor in which a brush holder for holding a brush is arranged on a metal-made fixing base provided on a holding plate whose plane is perpendicular to a motor axis.
The fixing base is fixed to the holding plate by a metal eyelet. The metal eyelet has a through-hole extending through the holding plate and the fixing base in a motor axis direction. A temperature sensor is fixed to the through-hole of the metal eyelet. The temperature sensor outputs a signal to a control unit. Responsive to the signal, the control unit performs drive control of the motor.
In the motor mentioned above, however, the temperature sensor is arranged to overlap with the holding plate in the motor axis direction. Therefore, the wiring line of the temperature sensor needs to be extended to the surface of the holding plate. This involves a difficulty in handling the wiring line and leaves a room for improvement. In case the motor is used in an electric power tool, the handling space of the wiring line of the temperature sensor is designed to have a small size with a view to reduce the size of the electric power tool. Thus, the ease of handling the wiring line becomes a crucial issue.